how to be a good wife?
by riii-ka
Summary: sungmin yang baru menikah dengan kyuhyun, mulai berpikir untuk menjadi istri yang sempurna buat laki-laki yang ia cintai/hi my sweetheart sequel/kyumin/GS/
1. Chapter 1

**-how to be a good wife?-**

**Pairing :**

**Lee sungmin**

**Cho kyuhyun**

**And the other cast**

**-chapter : 1 of ?-**

**Warning! : genderswitch (GS), typo(s), etc**

**Desclaimer : mereka semua milik tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Moobit café**

Heechul memandang penuh arti pada sungmin yang sedang menyesap jus buahnya. Sungmin yang merasa diperhatikan oleh yeoja yang sudah dianggap dongsaengnya itu balik menatap heechul dengan heran.

"waeyo?" Tanya sungmin

"eonni.. kau sudah dua bulan menikah.. bagaimana kehidupan rumah tanggamu sekarang?" Tanya heechul yang langsung ditanggap santai sungmin

"biasa saja, sama seperti waktu kami masih berpacaran" jawab sungmin kembali menyesap jusnya

"jangan-jangan noona melakukan KDRT pada kyuhyun hyung?" Tanya zhoumi horror, hei dia tidak salah bertanya seperti itu, setau dia sungmin ketika berpacaran dengan kyuhyun pasti kyuhyun yang akan diperbudak seperti pelayan. Jangan Tanya kenapa dia bisa tau, tentu saja dari siwon

Sungmin kembali berhenti meminum jusnya dan hanya menatap tajam zhoumi yang sekarang menelan ludah takut, sepertinya zhoumi tidak membutuhkan jawabannya. Sebenarnya sungmin ingin membantah tapi setelah dia pikir-pikir kadang-kadang dia suka memperbudak kyuhyun. Kadang-kadang ya! Cuma kadang-kadang! Dia sering kok berbuat manis

"eonni, kau sudah tidak lagi menjadi DJ kan di sukira?" Tanya heechul

"iya.. sekarang sukira sudah dipegang oleh seohyun dan sekarang aku tidak punya pekerjaan apa-apa" jawab sungmin mengendikkan bahunya.

"noona kan punya pekerjaan" seru hankyung yang langsung ditatap penasaran oleh sungmin

"maksudmu?" bingung sungmin

"pekerjaan noona sekarang kan menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Benar kan zhou?" seru hankyung yang langsung diangguki cepat oleh zhoumi

"heh! Untuk apa sungmin eonni melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu.. dia itu istri seorang cho kyuhyun yang kaya raya yang bahkan kekayaannya tidak akan habis lebih dari tujuh turunan, dia pasti punya banyak pembantu" sanggah heechul melipat kedua tangannya di dada

"ck ck ck! Kau salah kim heechul, setauku walaupun sungmin noona itu sudah punya pembantu untuk melakukan semua pekerjaan tapi tetap saja, sudah menjadi kewajiban sungmin noona untuk bisa melakukan pekerjaan itu sendiri" seru hankyung

"benar heechul noona, menurut drama-drama yang sering aku tonton, kebanyakan orang kaya pasti tetap melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga walaupun dia sudah mempunyai pembantu" timpal zhoumi yang dibalas keterdiaman heechul sepertinya kali ini heechul menyetujui perkataan duo ajaib ini.

"kau memang benar, eonni apa kau sudah melakukan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang istri?' Tanya heechul, sedangkan hankyung dan zhoumi memandang sungmin yang sedari tadi diam dengan penasaran

"hah? Tentu saja sudah" seru sungmin

"memangnya sungmin noona melakukan apa saja?" Tanya zhoumi kepo

"aku selalu menyambut dia saat dia pulang kerja, membangunkan dia dengan 'sayang', aku juga sering menemuinya saat sedang bekerja, bukankah aku istri yang sangat baik" seru sungmin yang dibalas tatapan cengo oleh ketiga dongsaengnya

"noona.. apa noona tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kegiatan perempuan?" Tanya hankyung setelah sadar dari cengo'nya

"hah?"

"maksud hankyung adalah apakah eonni sudah melakukan kegiatan seperti layaknya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa" seru heechul memperjelas

"iya noona… seperti istri-istri biasanya" ujar zhoumi

"memang harus ya? Bukannya dengan hal seperti mencintai dan melindungi itu sudah cukup" seru sungmin

"aish.. itu belum cukup noona.. noona juga harus bertingkah seperti istri idaman" gemes hankyung. "bagaimana kalau kyuhyun hyung berpaling darimu?" lanjutnya

"berpaling? Dia tidak akan mungkin berpaling.. kau tidak ingat betapa panjangnya kisah cintaku dengannya mana mungkin bisa berpaling" elak sungmin

"tapi noona.. apa noona tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana kalau kyuhyun hyung bosan pada sungmin noona? Atau menyesal telah menikahi sungmin noona?" Tanya zhoumi hati-hati, takut disemprot oleh sungmin

"aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu.. lagipula memangnya harus ya menjadi istri idaman" sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"tentu saja eonni.. buat kyuhyun oppa makin mencintai sungmin eonni.. aku yakin dia tidak akan berpikir untuk selingkuh" seru heechul

"ne sungmin noona.. kau harus menjadi istri idaman!" ujar hankyung

"sungmin noona kau harus tunjukkan pada dunia kalau kau adalah istri yang sempurna!" tambah zhoumi

"LEE SUNGMIN PASTI BISA MENJADI ISTRI IDAMAN!" heboh heechul, hankyung, dan zhoumi mendukung sungmin yang sekarang terlihat berpikir

.

.

'how to be a good wife?'

.

.

**Kyumin's house**

Sungmin memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan bersandar di sebuah sofa yang baru ia dan kyuhyun beli saat menempati rumah yang bisa dikatakan hampir setengah dari luas rumah keluarga cho. Kenapa mereka tidak tinggal saja dengan leeteuk dan ryeowook? Oh ayolah.. mereka itu pasangan pengantin baru, apalagi kyuhyun tidak mau selalu direcoki(?) noona yang hebring itu, dengan penuh susah payah akhirnya mereka berhasil tinggal di rumah sendiri yang tidak jauh dari kediaman keluarga cho

Oke kembali ke sungmin yang sedang melamun

Sepertinya uri sungmin sedang memikirkan perkataan dari ketiga dongsaengnya yang terkadang benar

'apa aku harus menjadi istri yang baik? Jika dipikir-pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga dengan benar' pikir sungmin mulai galau, resah dan gelisah.

'tapi kalau dipikir-pikir memang ada benarnya. Bisa-bisa leeteuk eonni menghinaku karena tidak bisa apa-apa walaupun sekarang dia sudah tidak seketus saat pertama kami bertemu' sungmin mulai berpikir lagi

Setelah hampir setengah jam berpikir di kamar yang luasnya seperti kamarnya lee minho di drama boys before flower, sungmin mulai beranjak ke laptop yang tergeletak di meja.

Setelah menyalakan dan mengaktifkan internet, sungmin mulai mengetik..

_How to be a good wife_

.

.

.

t.b.c / end?

.

.

.

Holla! Rii comeback dengan fic gajenya *hehehe*

This is sequel from hi my sweetheart! Mumpung author belum dikasih tugas lagi, jadi rii bikin fic ini

sungmin pengen jadi istri idaman + istri yang baik buat kyuhyun nih

diharapkan para readers sekalian mau membantu sungmin yaa, bagaimana sih jadi istri yang baik.. oke anda bisa memberi saran dengan mengklik kotak review :^)

saran anda sangat membantu bagi sungmin, teruatama author

_**special thanks to readers, new readers and silent reader**_

_**and then.. review please~ :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 : cooking!

**-how to be a good wife?-**

**Pairing :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**And the other cast**

**-chapter : 2-**

**Warning! : genderswitch (GS), typo(s), etc**

**Desclaimer : mereka semua milik tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Chapter 2**

**KyuMin's house, at kitchen**

_Sungmin pov_

Aku memandang dapur rumahku yang sangat luas, dapur yang didominasi warna putih ini sangat lengkap, semua peralatannya ada. Bisa dibilang dapur yang sangat mewah dan berkelas, mungkin dapur ini cocok untuk para chef, tapi mungkin sedikit tidak cocok untukku.

Sekarang di dapur hanya ada aku, berdiri di ambang pintu bingung bagaimana harus memulainya. Para pelayan dan koki sudah aku perintahkan untuk tidak memasuki dapur hari ini, mereka tidak banyak bertanya dan langsung menuruti perintahku.

"sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamku mulai galau

Aku memandang kertas berisi resep makanan yang tadi baru aku cari di internet sesudah Kyuhyun pergi kerja. Melihat resep ini aku jadi ingat kejadian kemarin..

_Flashback on_

Setelah mencari artikel bagaimana menjadi istri yang baik, aku mulai memandang langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong, mungkin orang akan berpikir aku sedang melamun.

"langkah pertama adalah memasak, tidak boleh menggunakan bumbu instan harus bumbu rumahan" seruku mengingat salah satu point yang ada di artikel itu. "tentu saja memasak adalah point penting, tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah… aku tidak tau makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun" lanjutku frustasi

'ish! Bodoh sekali! Aku ini kan istrinya! Bisa-bisanya aku tidak tau makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun!' umpatku dalam hati

"aish! Bagaimana ini" gumamku lemah.

Untuk sesaat aku terdiam, memikirkan siapa yang bisa membantuku dalam hal ini.

AHA! Aku tau siapa yang bisa membantuku! Leeteuk eonni! Dia pasti tau apa makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun, mengingat betapa posesive dan protektifnya dia.

Langsung saja aku menuju telpon dan menekan nomor rumah kakak-kakak iparku

TUUTT- TUUTTT- TUUUTTT

_Klik_

"_yoboseyo? Kediaman keluarga Cho"_

"yoboseyo mr. shim, apa Leeteuk eonni ada?"

"_nona Sungmin? Nyonya Leeteuk sedang ada di ruang baca, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

"bisa aku berbicara dengannya?"

"_tentu saja, mohon anda menunggu sebentar"_

5 menit kemudian….

"_yoboseyo, Sungmin? Ada apa mencariku?"_

"mm… eonni.. aku butuh.. bantuanmu"

"_bantuanku? Apa terjadi sesuatu?! Apa Kyuhyun sakit? Terluka? Dongsaengku kenapa Sungmin-ah!? Apa yang terjadi?! Katakan padaku!"_

"aniyo eonni~ Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, tidak lecet sama sekali"

"_ooh~ lalu ada apa kau butuh bantuanku?"_

"mmh… sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya.. apa eonni tau Kyuhyun suka makan apa?"

"_makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun? Tentu saja aku tahu, wae? Kau tidak tau?"_

"mianhe eonni… aku tidak tau"

"_hh~ sudahlah… Kyuhyun itu suka makanan yang berbau seafood, selama itu makanan seafood dia pasti akan suka"_

"seafood? Aku mengerti eonni.. aku akan mengingatnya. Terima kasih eonni"

"_nee… lain kali mampirlah kemari"_

"baik eonni.. mungkin weekend nanti kami akan menginap. Anyyeong eonni"

"_ne.. anyyeong"_

_Klik_

_Flashback off_

"Leeteuk eonni benar-benar belum berubah, selalu panic jika itu menyangkut Kyuhyun" seruku tersenyum kecil

Oke kembali ke masalah sebenarnya..

Aku sudah mencari makanan yang berbau seafood dan aku memilih Jjamppong, Kyuhyun itu kan suka mie dia juga suka seafood, aku rasa jjampong adalah pilihan terbaik. Tapi aku bingung harus mulai darimana.

Kalian pasti bingung, bagaimana bisa aku tidak bisa memasak padahal setelah aku kecelakaan kurang lebih 4 tahun yang lalu, aku hidup sendiri. Bagaimana aku makan kalau aku tidak bisa masak?

Walaupun waktu itu aku hidup sendiri tapi aku selalu ditemani oleh Siwon oppa, kalian ingat? Dia yang mencarikan aku tempat tinggal, diam-diam memberi aku uang saat tidak punya pekerjaan, dan dia juga yang selalu membawakan aku makanan.

Siwon oppa setiap hari selalu mengunjungiku, pagi siang dan malam, itu sudah jadi kegatan rutinnya dulu dan setiap dia datang selalu membawa makanan yang katanya dia kesepian kalau makan sendiri, aku sih tau dia berbohong. Makanya sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa memasak, yang aku tau hanya memasak air dan mie instan.

Mengingat Siwon oppa, aku jadi merindukannya.. bagaimana kabarnya sekarang ya? Setelah pernikahanku dia langsung berangkat ke amerika. Kalau tidak salah, aku dengar Siwon oppa sudah bisa move on dariku, tapi aku tidak tau siapa perempuan beruntung itu. Aku rasa setelah ini aku akan mengirimnya email.

Oke kembali ke masalah awal! Ish kenapa jadi curcol begini..

Aku menatap selembar kertas berisi resep jjampong, aku sudah membeli semua bahan makanannya menurutku membuatnya mudah setelah aku membacanya. Aku mulai mengambil peralatan masak yang diperlukan.

Baiklah Cho Sungmin! Let's Do This!

_Sungmin pov end_

.

.

.

.

Cooking!

.

.

.

.

**Malam hari..**

Seorang laki-laki berkepala jamur dengan dandanan cupu keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah yang terparkir rapi di garasi rumahnya. Banyak orang yang memasang ekspresi tidak percaya saat melihat laki-laki culun dan cupu keluar dari mobil mewah yang identik dengan pengemudi yang keren dan tampan. Yaaa~ dulu laki-laki ini sangat keren dan tampan tapi dia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan gaya itu, dan akhirnya kembali memakai gaya yang culun dan cupu ini, meskipun orang-orang yang tidak mengenalnya sering memandang rendah.

Laki-laki bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun ini, memasuki rumah mewahnya dengan lesu, dia lelah sekali. Dan seperti suami lainnya, dia sangat ingin memeluk dan mencium istrinya untuk mengurangi rasa lelahnya.

"Sungmin noona?" panggil Kyuhyun saat merasa tidak bisa menemukan istri cantiknya di kamar.

Dia mengernyit heran. 'kemana Sungmin noona?' batinnya bingung.

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh, biasanya Sungmin akan menyambutnya di ruang tamu tapi sekarang tidak ada, ditambah lagi lampu di rumahnya belum dinyalakan sama sekali padahal ini sudah sore, kan sangat menyeramkan kalau lampu di rumah sebesar ini tidak menyala di malam hari.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyalakan lampu di luar terlebih dahulu, kemudian mulai beranjak mencari Sungmin sembari menyalakan semua lampu di rumah. Seperti pribahasa 'sambil menyelam minum air'

"Sungmin noona? Kau dimana?" teriak Kyuhyun membahana berharap Sungmin menjawabnya.

Tapi nihil, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, dia sudah menyalakan lampu di rumahnya tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan Sungmin. Di kamar saja tidak ada.

Ups! Ada satu ruangan yang terlupakan! Dapur! Kyuhyun belum memeriksa ruangan itu.

Segera saja Kyuhyun berlari kesana. Dalam hati dia berharap Sungmin ada disana. Bisa mati dia kalau Sungmin tidak ada, dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sungmin.

"Sungmin noona?" panggil Kyuhyun lagi setelah tiba di dapur, merasa ruangan itu sangat gelap dia mulai menyalakan lampu ruangan itu dan setelah menyala dia mendapat pemandangan yang mengejutkan

"OMO! SUNGMIN NOONA!" panic Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin meringkuk di pojok ruangan, tidak hanya itu setelah menghampiri Sungmin Kyuhyun melihat tangan istrinya itu penuh dengan luka.

'apa yang terjadi? Masa iya, Sungmin noona diserang maling?' pikir Kyuhyun heran, cemas, dan panic

"Sungmin noona… waeyo? Ada apa? Apa ada maling?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabaran

Sungmin mulai mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kyuhyun-ah" lirih Sungmin

"Sungmin noona.. kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Katakana padaku jangan membuatku cemas" Tanya Kyuhyun ikut sedih. Sebenarnya istrinya itu kenapa?

"hiks hiks hiks" bukannya menjawab Sungmin malah menangis.

"omo! Waeyo.. kenapa kau malah menangis!" Kyuhyun makin panic, bagaimana dia tidak panic, seumur-umur dia mengenal Sungmin. Istrinya itu tidak pernah menangis, jika menangispun pasti itu adalah masalah yang sangat sangat berat. Apa ada yang menyakiti Sungmin-nya?

"Sungmin noona.. waeyo? Jangan menangis seperti ini, kau membuatku bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku ini suamimu, Ceritakanlah padaku" mohon Kyuhyun

Bukannya berhenti Sungmin malah menangis semakin kencang dan Kyuhyun makin kalang kabut

'aish.. kenapa dia malah makin menjadi. Apa aku salah bicara! Oh Tuhan! Bantulah hambamu ini!' batin Kyuhyun frustasi

"Sungmin noona waeyo? Kau kenapaaaa" Tanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat hampir mengeluarkan air mata. Dia sangat sedih melihat istri yang ia cintai menangis tersedu-sedu

"hiks.. Kyuhyun-ah.. bagaimana ini.. huweeee… aku menghancurkan makanannya.. hiks hiks aku bukan istri yang baaikkk… hiks huwaaaaa" seru Sungmin dengan menangis

"mwo?" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti perkataan Sungmin, apa maksudnya? Mendengar kata makanan otomatis Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dapur, dan Kyuhyun menganga lebar, apa yang terjadi dengan dapurnya? Apa disini baru terjadi badai?

"Sungmin noona.. kenapa dapurnya sangat…" Kyuhyun menggantungkan pertanyaannya, dia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan dapur saat ini.

"hiks hiks ini semua salahku.. aku mencoba untuk memasak jjamppong. Aku pikir itu mudah tapi ternyata saat membuatnya sangat sulit, aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang berkomentar kalau itu sangat mudah, padahal itu sangat sulit! Aku bahkan mencoba untuk memasak telur, tapi.. telurnya gosong, huwaaa Kyuhyun-ah aku tidak pantas menjadi istrimu"

Kyuhyun menatap sedih Sungmin yang kembali menangis, sekarang Kyuhyun mengerti kenapa dapurnya bisa sekacau ini dan tangan Sungmin yang terluka. aigoo.. Kyuhyun pikir terjadi hal yang mengerikan pada Sungminnya

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis ke Sungmin yang masih sesegukan, tangisannya sudah tidak sehisteris tadi. Dia menangkup kedua pipi bulat Sungmin dan mengarahkan kepala Sungmin menghadapnya agar Kyuhyun bisa melihat mata bulat Sungmin yang sekarang sudah basah dengan air mata.

"heei… kau tidak perlu sesedih itu, kau adalah istri yang terbaik, hanya kau yang pantas menjadi istriku" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut

"tapi.. aku tidak bisa memasak, bahkan makanan yang mudah saja aku tidak bisa. Seorang istri harus bisa memasak untuk suaminya" jawab Sungmin sedih

"arraseo.. tapi bagiku itu tidak terlalu jadi masalah, jika aku mencari istri yang bisa memasak, lebih baik aku menikahi seorang koki bukan? Tapi nyatanya aku memilihmu, aku menikahimu, aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, jika bukan kau itu tidak ada artinya.. kau tidak harus menjadi istri yang sempurna karena di mataku kau sudah sempurna"

"tapi…"

"sudahlah~ tidak ada tapi-tapian.. kembalilah menjadi Sungmin yang kukenal, yang sering memukulku, mengerjaiku. Sungmin noona yang sangat kutakuti tapi sangat-sangat kucintai" Kyuhyun mulai memeluk tubuh kecil Sungmin dan mengusap-ngusap punggung Sungmin dengan lembut dan penuh sayang

"aku mencintaimu apa adanya.. bukan ada apanya. Arrachi?"

Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan senyum manisnya dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. "aku juga mencintaimu apa adanya… maafkan aku yaa"

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa menatap Sungmin yang sekarang sudah kembali tersenyum

CUP!

"jjaa.. kita obati tanganmu" seru Kyuhyun menggandeng Sungmin keluar dapur yang mengerikan itu setelah mencium sekilas bibir merah Sungmin

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"ne?"

"saranghae… aku sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat mencintaimu"

"nado saranghae.. aku juga sangat-sangat-sangat mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End? Or Tbc?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong! ^^

Apakah ini memuaskan? Author harap ini memuaskan para chingu yang author sayangi sekalian.. :)

Ish.. sebenernya author pengen publish dari kemaren2 Cuma fileny ga bisa d upload dan itu sukses bikin author frustasi..

Tapi untung sekarang uda bisa di upload and di publish :D

Mianhe, karena uda nunggu lama

Love you all!

**Special thanks to :  
readers, new readers, and silent readers**

_And last.. review please.. :)_


	3. Chapter 3 : Let's make a baby

**How to be a good wife?**

**cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Park jungsoo**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Chapter : 3**

**Warning : GenderSwitch (GS), typo(s), etc**

**Desclaimer : mereka semua milik tuhan, keluarga, dan diri mereka sendiri**

…

**Cho's House**

**-Dinning room-**

Ruang makan keluarga cho sekarang terbilang cukup ramai sekarang karena biasanya hanya dihuni oleh dua orang yaitu Ryeowook dan Leeteuk tapi sekarang bertambah dua yaitu Kyuhyun dan istrinya, Sungmin.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin makan malam di rumah atau mungkin mansion keluarga cho, karena Leeteuk selalu merasa kesepian karena adik laki-lakinya itu sudah tinggal terpisah darinya jadi untuk mengurangi kesedihan _yeoja_ berumur hampir setengah abad itu kadang-kadang setiap makan malam atau hari libur mereka akan datang berkunjung.

Sungmin terlihat makan dengan tenang menikmati steak sapi di piringnya. Suasana sangat tenang sampai sebuah pertanyaan menghilangkan nafsu makannya

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau sudah ada tanda-tanda hamil?" tanya Leeteuk

Uhuk! Uhuk!

"min, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas dan dengan sigap memberi Sungmin air minum

"aku tidak apa-apa" ujar Sungmin setelah meminum air yang diberikan Kyuhyun, dia hanya terkejut dengan pertanyaan Leeteuk. "aku rasa masih belum ada tanda-tanda hamil padaku _eonni_" jawab Sungmin

"benarkah?" helaan kecewa terdengar dari mulut Leeteuk. "kalian sudah menikah hampir setahun dan Sungmin belum hamil sama sekali, kau sudah periksakan dirimu ke dokter? Mungkin ada yang salah padamu" lanjutnya sedikit menyindir

Sungmin berusaha menahan emosinya, perkataan Leeteuk itu agak menyinggung dirinya sebagai perempuan dan Kyuhyun menyadarinya

"_noona_, jangan bicara begitu" desis Kyuhyun memperingatkan

"_eonni_, mereka punya anak atau tidak itu bukan urusan kita. Lagipula tidak baik ikut campur urusan keluarga Kyuhyun" seru Ryeowook yang sepertinya merasa kakaknya itu agak keterlaluan

"memangnya kenapa? Aku kan kakaknya Kyuhyun wajar aku bertanya begitu, lagipula aku kan ingin punya keponakan, salah dirimu yang tidak memberiku keponakan, padahal sudah menikah dua kali" seru Leeteuk

"_YA!_ Kenapa kau bicara begitu, aku memang tidak mau punya anak apalagi dengan suami seperti mereka, membuatku harus berpikir dulu sebelum punya anak! Dan lagi jika kau mau menggendong bayi, kenapa kau tidak menikah saja dan punya anak sendiri daripada menyusahkan kami" cerocos Ryeowook

"_mwo!_ Ka-kau tau sendiri kan aku ingin mengfokuskan diriku untuk menjaga Kyuhyun yang masih kecil karena—"

"_arra! Arra!_ Kau selalu bilang begitu membuatku bosan"

"kau!"

"aish sudah hentikan!" teriak Kyuhyun yang mulai jengah dengan pertengkaran kakaknya itu, semakin tua seseorang ternyata tidak menjamin orang itu semakin dewasa.

Ryeowook dan Leeteuk saling membuang muka dengan tangan disidekapkan ke dada, merajuk. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas

Sepertinya ada yang dilupakan disini, _uri_ Sungmin sama sekali tidak bersuara bahkan dia terlihat melamun dan Kyuhyun yang selalu memperhatikan Sungmin jadi khawatir.

'pasti gara-gara perkataan Leeteuk _noona_' pikirnya sedih.

Dengan banyak pertimbangan akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan membawa Sungmin pulang daripada dia terus diserang Leeteuk dengan pertanyaan tak terduga

"_noona_, sebaiknya kami pulang dulu. Terima kasih atas makanannya" seru Kyuhyun menggandeng Sungmin untuk pergi

"eh! Kau mau pulang? Tapi kita belum selesai makan" protes Leeteuk

"aku sudah tidak berselera makan, sepertinya Sungmin juga begitu. Jadi kami pulang dulu ya" seru Kyuhyun meninggalkan Leeteuk yang cemberut

"ini semua salahmu" seru Ryeowook tanpa menatap kakaknya itu

"kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku" seru Leeteuk tidak terima

Dan mereka kembali bertengkar sampai membuat kepala pelayan Shim pusing mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

**Kyumin's house**

Sungmin memasuki rumah mereka yang berbanding terbalik dengan rumah keluarga cho itu tanpa suara dan ekspresi datar.

Kyuhyun berjalan di belakang Sungmin dengan ekspersi cemas, sepanjang perjalanan pulang Sungmin tidak bersuara, bahkan Kyuhyun sudah menghiburnya dengan berbagai cara tetap tidak ada gunanya.

'hh~ aku lebih suka dia marah-marah daripada begini' pikir Kyuhyun sedih

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki kamar mereka saat Sungmin juga masuk kesana. Setelah masuk dia melihat Sungmin yang sudah menarik selimut dan bersiap tidur. Kyuhyun langsung bergerak mendekati Sungmin

"Sungmin _noona_. Jangan pikirkan perkataan Leeteuk _noona ne_. dia memang begitu" seru Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang menutup mata tidak berminat membalas perkataannya

Tidak ada yang tau kalau Sungmin tidak benar-benar tidur, dia bahkan masih mendengar jelas perkataan Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa tidak memikirkannya, karena dia seorang perempuan dan seorang istri

.

.

.

.

.

**Esoknya**

**Moobit café**

Kafe yang menjual es krim itu terbilang cukup sepi di hari selasa dan itu dimanfaatkan Heechul untuk berleha-leha sejenak, tidak mempedulikan Zhoumi dan Hankyung yang sibuk bersih-bersih

CKLEK!

Heechul yang sedang bersantai langsung berdiri saat indra pendengarannya itu mendengar pintu kafe terbuka tanda ada pelanggan masuk

"selamat dat—eoh? Sungmin _eonni_" seru Heechul, kening perempuan muda itu agak terlipat saat melihat Sungmin masuk dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Hankyung dan Zhoumi langsung menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah duduk di tempat biasanya, mereka berdua mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sungmin sedangkan Heechul yang baru bergabung duduk di samping Sungmin.

"_eonni_, kau kenapa?" tanya Heechul

"apa Sungmin _noona_ ada masalah?" tanya Zhoumi entah pada siapa

Sungmin menatap ketiga pegawai moobit café itu satu persatu. Sepertinya berdiskusi dengan mereka tidak buruk begitu pikirnya

"menurut kalian seorang istri itu harus memberi suaminya anak?" tanya Sungmin

Zhoumi, Hankyung dan Heechul saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin

"mm.. sepertinya memang harus begitu" seru Zhoumi

"hmm.. iya, menurutku itu memang sudah menjadi tugas seorang istri, lagipula jika punya anak suatu keluarga akan sempurna kan?" seru Hankyung

"begitu ya.." gumam Sungmin

"_eonni_. Benar terjadi sesuatu ya?" tanya Heechul. "apa ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaanmu ini?"

"hh~ apa aku tidak punya anak yah" gumam Sungmin

"hah!?" heran Hankyung, Zhoumi dan Heechul

"_eonni_ kenapa kau bicara begitu?" tanya Heechul

"aku sudah menikah dengan Kyuhyun hampir setahun dan aku sama sekali belum hamil. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk _eonni_, ada yang salah denganku" ujar Sungmin

"_noona_ belum hamil? Jadi karena itu Sungmin _noona _terlihat galau?" tanya Zhoumi

"kalau _eonni _belum hamil itu bukan karena salah _eonni_, mungkin memang belum waktunya" seru Heechul

"iya.. itu benar, atau mungkin intensitas hubungan seks Sungmin _noona _dengan Kyuhyun _hyung_ kurang" seru Hankyung

PLAK!

PLAK!  
"_appooo!_"ringis Hankyung mengusap belakang kepalanya yang digeplak Sungmin dan Heechul dengan tidak manusiawi

"_YA!_ DASAR MESUM" jerit Heechul malu

Sungmin sang korban jauh lebih malu daripada Heechul, bisa-bisanya Hankyung bicara sevulgar itu tentang kehidupan seksnya dengan Kyuhyun

"memangnya aku salah. Mungkin itu masalahnya. Jadi, Sungmin _noona_.. bagaimana?" tanya Hankyung

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin lagi pura-pura tidak tau

"aish.. apa perlu aku menjelaskannya lebih detail lagi.. nanti aku dipukul lagi" seru Hankyung

"cerita saja, mungkin kami bisa membantumu _noona_" seru Zhoumi yang satu pikiran dengan Hankyung

"_YA!_ Kalian ini.." desis Heechul

Sungmin memikirkan baik-baik ucapan Hankyung, mungkin memang itu masalahnya, dia dan Kyuhyun memang tidak terlalu sering melakukan hubungan suami istri itu, karena mereka terlalu malu melakukannya apalagi lama-lama.

"_noona_.. kapan terakhir kali kalian melakukannya?" tanya Hankyung tidak sopan

"_YAAA!_" Teriak Heechul malu karena pertanyaan Hankyung walaupun bukan ditujukan padanya

"mm… waktu malam pertama pernikahan kami" cicit Sungmin merona merah, dia bahkan menutup matanya saking malunya

Hening sejenak..

"_MMWOOOO!?_" jerit mereka, bahkan Heechul terkejut mendengar jawaban Sungmin

"kenapa kalian berteriak begitu. Berlebihan sekali" gerutu Sungmin, rona merah masih menghiasi pipinya

"_eonni_ kau benar-benar baru melakukannya sekali?" tanya Heechul tidak percaya

"_omo!_ Kenapa Kyuhyun _hyung _bisa bertahan tidak melakukan 'itu' dengan Sungmin _noona_" gumam Zhoumi lebih tidak percaya

"harusnya suami istri melakukan 'itu' tidak hanya di malam pertama, sebenarnya mereka berdua kenapa sih" gumam Hankyung frustasi sendiri

"_YAA!_ Aku tidak semesum kalian sampai harus sering melakukan 'itu' dengan Kyuhyun" seru Sungmin menahan malu

"_noona,_apa Kyuhyun _hyung_ tidak pernah mengajak _noona_ melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Hankyung

PLAK!

"_YAA!_ Kyuhyun _oppa_ bukan orang sepertimu" seru Heechul setelah menggeplak kepala Hankyung

"Heechul benar" seru Sungmin

"hah? Apa Kyuhyun _hyung _itu laki-laki" gumam Zhoumi

"adduuh… kalau Cuma sekali mana mungkin bisa berhasil punya anak" ringis Hankyung, tenaga Heechul memang tidak boleh diremehkan

"Sungmin _ noona_, kalau Kyuhyun tidak memulainya bagaimana kalau Sungmin _noona _saja yang memulainya? Kyaaaa! Jangan pukul aku! Siapa tahu itu bisa membuatmu hamiil" seru Zhoumi sedikit berteriak saat Heechul dan Sungmin bersiap melayangkan tangannya pada kepalanya

Heechul segera menurunkan tangannya dan memikirkan baik-baik saran Zhoumi. "_eonni_, aku tahu ini agak memalukan tapi aku rasa yang dikatakan Zhoumi ada benarnya"

"kalian menyuruhku menggoda Kyuhyun!" jerit Sungmin emosi karena malu

"_noona_ tidak perlu menggodanya langsung, tapi _noona _bisa menggodanya secara tidak langsung" seru Hankyung

Zhoumi, Heechul dan Sungmin menatap penuh tanya pada Hankyung. Hankyung sendiri yang ditatap begitu hanya menyeringai mesum

"aku punya rencana…"

.

.

.

.

**Kyumin's house at night**

Di dalam kamar mandi, Sungmin menutup matanya, merasa enggan melihat pakaian tidur yang sekarang ia kenakan. Salahkan Heechul yang memilih pakaian atau bisa kita sebut lingeri ini.

'hh~ kenapa aku berpakaian seperti ini sih' pikir Sungmin

Ini adalah rencana Hankyung yang entah kenapa bisa ia setujui. Hankyung menyuruh Sungmin untuk berpakaian seksi untuk menggoda Kyuhyun, tidak perlu ada kontak badan cukup berpakaian seksi saja

"_jika Kyuhyun hyung itu laki-laki dia pasti akan menyerangmu Sungmin noona"_

Begitulah kata Hankyung

Akhirnya dia dan Heechul pergi ke mall untuk beli baju seksi karena tidak mungkin mengajak laki-laki mesum untuk urusan ini. Dan setelah mengililingi beberapa toko pakaian dalam perempuan. Akhirnya terpilih lingerie hitam yang super seksi

Lingerie itu tidak dipakai saja sangat seksi apalagi dipakai, Sungmin bahkan tidak berani melihat tubuhnya yang sudah memakai lingerie hitam itu saking 'HOT'nya. Bagaimana dia tidak malu, lingerie itu sangat tipis, bahannya sangat lembut tidak mudah kusut itu yang disuka Sungmin, tapi yang paling membuat Sungmin malu adalah, lingerie ini sangat kurang bahan. Bahkan jika dipakai akan seperti telanjang. Pantatnya saja sampai kelihatan jika ia duduk. Pokoknya ini sangat sangat tipis, sangat sangat pendek dan sangat-sangat seksi! Apalagi Sungmin diharuskan tidak pakai apa-apa saat memakai lingerie ini! Oh My God!

Sungmin rasanya ingin membakar lingerie bodoh ini jika dia tidak ingat tujuan ia melakukan ini.

Dengan berat hati Sungmin tidak jadi membakar lingerie ini –belum-. Dan dengan segenap keberanian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi menemui Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan memeriksa laporan pekerjaannya di meja kerjanya

CKLEK

"kenapa lama sekali Sungmin _noona_?" heran Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Sungmin di belakangnya yang terlihat gugup

"mm.. Kyuhyun. A-apa kau tidak mau tidur?" tanya Sungmin menghilangkan rasa gugup dan malunya.

"Hm? Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi setelah ini" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh

"kyu, tatap aku kalau bicara"

"ah.. maafkan aku, aku tidak berma—"

Kyuhyun menganga melihat penampilan istri di depannya begitu ia menoleh. Dengan cepat ia menutup matanya dan bergerak menuju tempat tidur untuk mencari selimut begitu ia mendapatkannya dengan perlahan tanpa melihat Sungmin ia meutup tubuh Sungmin dengan selimutnya.

Setelah yakin tubuh Sungmin sudah terselimuti(?) dengan sempurna, dia pun membuka mata dan mendapati Sungmin yang menatapnya heran

"ke-kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah,tadi dia sempat melihat lagi tubuh polos Sungmin yang terlihat jelas dibalik lingerie

"kau tidak suka?" tanya Sungmin

"a-aku.. aku suka.. aku sangat suka" seru Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh tapi dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusir pikiran mesumnya. "_noona_ kenapa kau berpakaian begini?"

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, dia hanya berjalan ke tempat tidur dan duduk di sisi ranjang dengan memegangi selimut di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun juga ikut duduk di sampingnya

"aku.. hh~" Sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa

"apa ada hubungannya dengan perkataan Leeteuk _noona_ kemarin?" tanya Kyuhyun yang diangguki Sungmin. "bukannya sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, walaupun kau tidak hamil aku akan tetap mencintaimu, mungkin memang belum waktunya"

"kau tau kyu. Memiliki anak merupakan impian setiap keluarga yang ada di dunia ini, dan memiliki anak juga impian seorang perempuan karena dengan punya anak dia sudah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai perempuan dan seorang isti. Dan aku seorang perempuan dan seorang istri cho Kyuhyun" seru Sungmin panjang lebar

Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak dipungkiri dia juga ingin punya anak tapi dia selalu mengerti keadaan Sungmin. Dia tidak akan memaksa

"memiliki anak atau tidak, itu akan jadi urusan tuhan min, kita hanya bisa berdoa" seru Kyuhyun

"tapi kyu, doa saja tidak cukup, harus diiringi dengan usaha juga. Kau pasti sering mendengar hal itu kan" sela Sungmin. "kita saja jarang hampir tidak pernah melakukan.. melakukan seks.. mana mungkin akan muncul seorang bayi di perutku. Kan tidak mungkin bayi jatuh dari langit"

"apa kau tidak tergoda padaku? Aku tidak cukup seksi?" tanya Sungmin lagi

"hah? Jangan salah paham dulu Sungmin _noona_. Kau sangat seksi! Aku selalu tergoda padamu kok, kalau boleh jujur aku selalu terangsang setiap melihatmu tertidur. Eh! Jangan marah _noona._ Aku sebenarnya ingin selalu melakukan 'itu' denganmu tapi aku tidak mau memaksamu dan hanya menganggapku orang mesum. Aku kan tidak begitu" seru Kyuhyun

Sungmin yang tadinya ingin memukul Kyuhyun jadi urung dia lakukan, dia jadi malu sendiri mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar tulus dan jujur itu.

Setelah diam sejenak dengan suasana kaku, Sungmin menatap dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Kyuhyun dan tanpa aba-aba dia mendorong Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh di atas kasur dengan dirinya menindih Kyuhyun, tidak dihiraukannya selimut yang hampir melorot kembali memperlihatkan lingerie super tipis yang ia kenakan

BRUGH!

"KYAAA!" jerit Kyuhyun saat Sungmin mendorongnya tanpa persiapan

"kalau begitu jangan menahannya. _Let's make a baby_" bisik Sungmin di telinga Kyuhyun yang membuat si empunya merinding.

.

.

.

NC Skip!

Karena ini adalah rating T bukan rating M ^^v

.

.

.

**Esoknya..**

**Moobit café**

Heechul menopang dagunya dengan wajah bosan. Sekali lagi, moobit café tampak sepi dari pengunjung siang ini. 'Lama-lama bisa bangkrut kalau terus seperti ini' pikirnya

Ekspresi bosan Heechul berganti cerah begitu melihat Sungmin datang. Dengan terburu-buru dia menghampiri Sungmin. Hankyung dan Zhoumi yang juga menyadari Sungmin datang juga langsung menghampirinya

"_eonni_ bagaimana?" tanya Heechul

"pasti berhasil, kau tidak lihat kissmark di leher Sungmin _noona?_" seru Hankyung

PLAK!

"aww _appoo_" ringis Hankyung mengusap kepalanya

"bisa tidak, tidak bicara blak-blakan seperti itu Tan Hankyung-ssi" desis Sungmin kesal sekaligus malu. Tanpa sadar dia menutup kissmark di lehernya akibat perbuatan Kyuhyun

"jadi rencananya berhasil ya?" tanya Zhoumi

"tidak bisa dibilang berhasil tapi.. yaa~ begitulah" seru Sungmin ambigu

"Sungmin _noona_.. kau harus berterima kasih padaku. Setelah ini kau harus sering-sering melakukan seks dengan Kyuhyun _hyung_ supaya cepat dapat baby" ujar Hankyung lagi tersenyum menggoda

PLAK!

PLAK!

"_YA! DASAR MESUM!_" teriak Sungmin dan Heechul

"aww _appo_" ringis Hankyung merasa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut

"pasti sakit" ringis Zhoumi melihat adegan kekerasan di hadapannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n:

oke.. fic ini kembali setelah berbulan-bulan terbengkalai.. author belum cukup berani bilang apakah ini berlanjut atau berakhir sampai disini #galau *dirajamreaders*

maaf ya yang uda nunggu fic ini, sebenarnya ide udah ada, banyak malah. Tapi pas uda di depan computer, author bingung mau nulis apa. Author rasa pasti ga hanya author yang pernah ngalami itu. Benar?

Author harap chingudeul and para readers suka dengan chapter ini *deepbow*

Maaf juga kalo masih ada typo(s) karena belum sempet edit *deepbowagain*

.

.

At least.. review please.. :)


	4. Chapter 4 : different

**How to be a good wife?**

**cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 4**

**Warning : GenderSwitch (GS), typo(s), etc**

**Desclaimer : mereka semua milik tuhan, keluarga, dan diri mereka sendiri**

…

**Cho's House**

Sungmin menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan Kyuhyun dengan malas, dia benar-benar tidak tau harus melakukan apa hari ini. Dia sangat bosan. Semua pekerjaan rumah sudah dikerjakan dengan rapi dan sangat sempurna jadi apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Ujung-ujungnya dia hanya akan menonton drama picisan yang akan menambah kadar kebosanannya

Sungmin memeluk gulingnya erat dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping.

"hh~ aku harus apa sekarang?" lirihnya

Sebenarnya Sungmin sempat kepikiran mau pergi main ke moobit café, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir hampir setiap hari dia selalu main kesana, dia jadi tidak enak kalau harus mengganggu pekerjaan _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu. Yaaah~ walaupun mereka bertiga senang-senang saja Sungmin datang.

Sungmin harus memikirkan cara lain untuk mengusir kebosanannya.

Selang beberapa saat, wajah Sungmin berbinar cerah

"oh iya, aku kan punya suami, kenapa tidak menemuinya saja"

.

.

.

.

**89,1 coolfm**

Sungmin memasuki stasiun kesayangan dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Dia sudah sangat lama tidak datang kesini, kalau tidak salah terakhir dia datang itu waktu dia mengantar undangan pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun untuk mantan rekan kerjanya. Itu berarti sudah setahun lebih.

'hmm.. aku jadi penasaran, apa ada perubahan atau tidak' batinnya excited

Sungmin langsung bergerak masuk ke ruang hrd, dia ingin sekali mengejutkan teman-teman lamanya

"_annyeong~_" sapanya pada semua orang yang bekerja disana

Mendengar suara manis yang sudah lama tidak pernah mereka dengar, reflex semua orang langsung menoleh ke sumber suara

"SUNGMIN!" teriak mereka semua heboh

Mereka semua langsung berlari mengerubungi Sungmin, walaupun Sungmin terkenal keras dan hampir semua orang yang bekerja di stasiun radio itu selalu kena omel Sungmin. Tetap saja wanita itu jadi idola semua orang, karena dibalik sifat keras Sungmin, mereka semua tau Sungmin itu baik hati, ah~ Sungmin adalah sosok yang mudah dirindukan

"Sungmin _eonni_, kau kemana saja? Kenapa baru mampir kesini?"

"iya _eonni_, apa _eonni_ sudah melupakan kami?"

"_noona_ baik-baik saja kan?"

"ayo cerita _eonni_ bagaimana kehidupanmu sekarang"

Itu adalah segelintir pertanyaan yang bisa Sungmin dapat dari berbagai suara yang mengerubunginya.

"oke! STOP! Bicara satu-satu, kalian membuatku pusing!" teriak Sungmin membahana. Teriakan itu cukup membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam

"huuft~ begini lebih baik" serunya setelah suasana tenang. "maafkan aku ya, karena baru bisa berkunjung sekarang. Tapi, hanya karena aku tidak berkunjung bukan berarti aku melupakan kalian kan. Dan untuk keadaanku, aku baik-baik saja, bisa dibilang aku bahagia sekarang" lanjutnya menjawab pertanyaan yang ada

"waah~ _jinjja!_ Apa Kyuhyun _isanim_ jadi suami yang baik?" tanya sunny

"hahaha, dia selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuk itu" jawab Sungmin

"Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang, dia tersenyum saat melihat Haneul berjalan menghampirinya

"_eonni_"

"Sungmin-ah~ bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Haneul sembari memberi pelukan selamat datang pada Sungmin

"aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana keadaan radio sekarang?"

"biasa saja, tidak ada perubahan yang berarti"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengerti, para pegawai coolfm mulai bubar karena sekarang memang sudah hampir waktunya jam makan siang jadi mereka mau pergi keluar cari makan. Sungmin sempat ditawar untuk ikut mereka makan siang, tapi ditolak mengingat tujuan awal dia kesini.

"apa kau berniat kembali lagi menjadi DJ?" tanya haneul

Sungmin terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "aku rasa tidak, bukannya aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan menjadi DJ lagi" jawabnya

"mungkin saja kau berubah pikiran" ucap haneul mengendikkan bahunya

"bagaimana siaran sukira sekarang?" tanya Sungmin

"respon para pendengar sangat bagus, saranmu menjadikan Seohyun sebagai DJ sukira memang bagus, para pendengar sangat menyukainya. Tapi tak jarang ada juga yang menanyakanmu"

"syukurlah kalau Seohyun bisa diterima dengan baik" ujar Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "ah! Sebaiknya aku ke ruangan Kyuhyun, bisa gawat kalau dia pergi makan siang duluan" lanjutnya

"haha baiklah, aku juga sebaiknya menyusul yang lain" seru haneul

.

.

"Victoria, apa Kyuhyun ada di ruangannya?" tanya Sungmin begitu sampai di depan ruangan Kyuhyun

"Sungmin-ssi, Kyuhyun isanim masih ada di ruangannya bersama Seohyun-ssi membicarakan tentang sukira, aku rasa mereka sudah selesai sekarang" jawab Victoria sopan

"begitukah? Kalau begitu aku langsung ke ruangannya saja"

Sungmin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Kyuhyun dan mulai membuka pintu bercat putih itu.

Senyum lebar Sungmin langsung lenyap begitu melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

Suaminya sedang memeluk pegawainya!

.

.

**Beberapa saat sebelumnya~**

"aku dengar pendengar sukira mulai semakin bertambah dari hari ke hari. Kau sangat hebat" puji Kyuhyun tulus

"tidak begitu, ini berkat semuanya yang mengatur sukira, makanya bisa disukai. Lagipula masih banyak yang harus kupelajari"

"tidak perlu berusaha terlalu keras, kerjakanlah semampumu" seru Kyuhyun bijak

Seohyun tersenyum tipis sebagai balasannya

"oh iya, aku memanggilmu kesini, karena ada barang dari leeteuk _noona _yang ingin diberikan pada ayahmu" seru Kyuhyun menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya

"barang?" ulang Seohyun

"iya" jawab Kyuhyun mengambil surat dari tasnya dan berdiri mendekati Seohyun. "dia titip ini untuk ayahmu, katanya ayahmu harus datang kalau dia masih menganggapnya teman" lanjutnya memberikan surat itu pada teman kuliahnya dulu itu

"baiklah, akan kusampaikan" seru Seohyun tersenyum manis. "apa masih ada lagi?"

"tidak, maaf ya mengganggu waktu makan siangmu" sesal Kyuhyun

"tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu saya permisi _isanim_" pamit Seohyun membungkuk sopan. Hey~ walaupun mereka itu teman bagaimanapun juga disini dia itu atasan Seohyun jadi _yeoja _cantik itu harus professional, walaupun Kyuhyun tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya

Mungkin kesialan sedang menimpa Seohyun saat ini, waktu _yeoja _itu ingin berjalan, tiba-tiba saja dia hilang keseimbangannya dan hampir terjatuh ke lantai.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Seohyun akan terjatuh, reflex memeluk Seohyun supaya dia tidak terjatuh. Jadilah posisi mereka seperti di film-film atau drama-drama korea. Dengan Kyuhyun yang memeluk pinggang Seohyun dan Seohyun yang memegang pundak Kyuhyun.

Dan sialnya lagi, Sungmin datang dan melihat adegan yang bisa dibilang romantic itu.

Mereka –Kyuhyun dan Seohyun- menatap Sungmin yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kaget. Langsung saja mereka melepaskan diri dan saling menjauh.

"Sungmin _noona_, aku bisa jelaskan ini semua. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" jelas Kyuhyun panik kalau Sungmin akan salah paham dan membencinya. Dia tidak mau sampai bertengkar dengan istri tercintanya itu

"itu benar Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun tadi hanya membantuku yang tadi mau jatuh" jelas Seohyun lagi, dia tidak mau menjadi penyebab pertengkaran suami istri, apalagi dituduh sebagai orang ketiga

Sungmin hanya menatap aneh kedua orang di hadapannya.

"memangnya kalian pikir aku akan memikirkan apa" seru Sungmin santai lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tidak percaya, "aku kesini mau mengajak Kyuhyun makan siang, apa kalian masih ada yang ingin dibicarakan? Jika ada, aku akan menunggu diluar" tanyanya

"hah? Ah _ani_, tidak ada lagi yang dibicarakan, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" pamit Seohyun yang sadar dari keterkejutannya, dia cukup bersyukur Sungmin tidak salah paham padanya.

Sungmin terus menatap kepergian Seohyun sampai ia menghilang dari balik pintu, kemudian dia beralih pada Kyuhyun yang masih setia menatapnya aneh.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin heran, apa Kyuhyunnya itu jadi makin idiot sekarang

"kau benar tidak marah kan?" Kyuhyun balik tanya

"kenapa aku harus marah?" tanya Sungmin lagi yang sekarang sudah duduk di kursi kebesaran Kyuhyun

"melihat adegan pelukanku dan Seohyun, biasanya di drama-drama pasangan yang melihat itu pasti akan marah-marah, lalu mereka mulai bertengkar dan putus hubungan" seru Kyuhyun mengeluarkan isi pikirannya

Sungmin hanya menatap malas pada suaminya

"kau ingin aku seperti itu?"

"_ANDWAEE! _Tentu saja aku tidak mau"

"kalau begitu jangan berpikiran sejauh itu, kau pikir ini drama di film-film, ini dunia nyata cho Kyuhyun. Lagipula aku yakin kau tidak akan mungkin berani selingkuh, bukannya tadi kau juga bilang kau hanya membantunya supaya tidak jatuh"

"itu benar, aku kan sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya, susah payah aku mendapatkanmu masa iya aku buang begitu saja"

"aku tau, aku juga sangat mencintaimu"

Mereka berdua saling memberikan senyuman manis, momen yang sangat pas untuk saling berciuman. Mereka sudah hampir menempelkan bibir sampai bunyi di perut Kyuhyun merusak suasana romantic mereka.

"hehehe.. aku lapar, ayo kita makan" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa dosa

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang heran pada _yeoja _di hadapannya yang sedang sibuk melihat-lihat menu di tangannya

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin makan makanan jepang?" tanya Kyuhyun

"entahlah, begitu melihat tokonya sepertinya makanannya enak" jawab Sungmin menatap polos Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun jadi makin heran, Sungmin itu tipe orang yang sangat mencintai makanan kelahirannya –korea- kenapa dia jadi suka makanan jepang. Ya sudahlah, Kyuhyun tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya yang penting Sungmin senang,

"aku mau sashimi dua porsi besar dan minumnya coklat panas, kau mau pesan apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin setelah selesai melihat-lihat menu

"apa! dua porsi besar? Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya.

"iya aku yakin, cepat pesan aku sangat lapar" seru Sungmin tidak sabaran

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng tidak percaya, sebelum Sungmin ngamuk akhirnya dia memesan mie ramen dengan teh panas sebagai minumannya.

Makanan yang mereka pesan pun akhirnya tiba, meja mereka penuh dengan makanan punya Sungmin tentunya, Kyuhyun hanya menatap semua makanan yang ada di atas meja itu dengan tatapan ngeri, apa Sungmin sanggup memakan ini semua?

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap tidak percaya pada Sungmin, hari ini Sungmin benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Makanan yang dia kira tidak akan mungkin dihabiskan Sungmin itu ternyata bersih sebersih-bersihnya oleh Sungmin sendiri tanpa bantuan dari Kyuhyun.

Bukannya yang perutnya konser tadi itu Kyuhyun, kenapa yang banyak makan jadi Sungmin. Aneh

"kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kita perlu duduk-duduk dulu sampai makananmu turun" tanya Kyuhyun cemas,

"aku tidak apa-apa, aku masih bisa berjalan kok" seru Sungmin yang malah berjalan santai mendahului Kyuhyun yang cengo

Apa hipotesis kalau habis makan pasti tidak akan kuat bergerak itu salah ya? Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa hari ini kau sangat sibuk?" tanya Sungmin begitu mereka masuk mobil

"hm? Tidak juga, apa kau mau jalan-jalan? Aku bisa kok mengerjakannya besok" seru Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud Sungmin

Sungmin langsung mengangguk cepat, "aku mau ke lotte word"

"lotte word?"

"iya, kita kan sudah lama tidak kesana"

"baiklah, kita pergi kesana"

Setelah memberi usapan sayang pada pipi Sungmin yang tersenyum cerah mendengar persetujuan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki berkacamata tebal itu langsung melesat ke tempat tujuan mereka berikutnya, lotte word.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mulai merasa mengalami dejavu, kejadian waktu mereka kuliah sepertinya terulang kembali.

Sesampainya di lotte word, Sungmin langsung menaiki semua wahana yang ada bahkan tanpa jeda. Tidak hanya itu, jika wahana itu sangat Sungmin sukai maka mereka akan menaikinya lebih dari sekali dan kalian tau apa wahana itu? Jett coaster.

Uukkhh.. kalau boleh jujur, Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak mau menaiki semua wahana ekstrim yang ada di lotte word tapi mengingat betapa senangnya Sungmin pada wahana seperti itu, Kyuhyun rela menemaninya toh dia itu kan laki-laki jadi pasti bisa dan harus bisa. Begitulah konsep pemikiran Kyuhyun sekarang

Tapi pemikiran hanya pemikiran, kenyataannya sangatlah sulit dilakukan.

Setelah menaiki wahana yang kalau di Indonesia dinamakan histeria, Kyuhyun mulai lemas, dia merasa berjalan selangkah saja akan membuatnya oleng(?), dan Kyuhyun yakin sepulang dari sini suaranya akan seperti angin.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan tanpa tahu kalau Sungmin mulai tertinggal di belakang.

"Sungmin _noona_, aku rasa aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, bagaimana kala—"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat sadar kalau lawan bicaranya tidak ada di sampingnya. Dia mulai menoleh kesana kemari, dan membulatkan matanya saat menengok ke belakang

"_OMO!_ SUNGMIN-AH!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

a/n :

hai! hai! Setelah lama tidak muncul akhirnya ff ini kembali ke permukaan, sebenernya author udah mau publish chapter ini, tapi entah kenapa author akhir-akhir ini sibuk, jadinya begini deh *biasa mahasiswa* #plak

apa kalian cukup puas dengan chapter ini? Semoga gaya penulisan author ga hilang setelah sekian lama.

Makasih buat semua para readers yang uda mau baca dan review FF yang bisa dibilang ga ada apa-apanya ini.

Akhir kata,

Review _pleasee~ :)_


	5. Chapter 5 : PREGNANT!

**-how to be a good wife?-**

**Pairing:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**And the other cast**

**-chapter : 5 of 5-**

**Warning! : GenderSwitch (GS), typo(s), etc**

**Desclaimer : mereka semua milik tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri**

**.**

_**At seoul hospital**_

Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya dengan pelan, menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Setelah mulai melihat dengan baik dia menemukan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar dengannya. Oke itu tidak aneh, Kyuhyun memang suka tersenyum aneh tapi yang membuat Sungmin bingung kenapa dia di rumah sakit?

"aku kenapa?" tanya Sungmin, well jika dia di rumah sakit berarti telah terjadi sesuatu bukan?

"KAU HAMIL!" teriak Kyuhyun girang

"MWO!?" teriak Sungmin tidak percaya.

"dokter bilang, usia kandunganmu sudah 4 bulan. Mungkin tidak terlalu terlihat karena tubuhmu yang mungil" seru Kyuhyun yang agak sedikit membuat Sungmin kesal dibilang mungil. "tapi tenang saja, dokter bilang dia baik-baik saja" lanjutnya

Sungmin memegang perutnya dengan hati-hati, seorang bayi ada di dalam perutnya.

4 bulan.

Setelah ia ingat-ingat itu adalah saat dimana ia memutuskan untuk menyerang Kyuhyun duluan untuk berbuat yang 'iya-iya', tidak disangka hasilnya secepat ini.

Membayangkan ada kehidupan lain di dalam perutnya membuat Sungmin takut sekaligus senang. Takut dia tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik tapi dia juga senang karena dia akan menjadi seorang ibu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin tersenyum tipis juga ikut tersenyum, dia meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Sungmin yang sedang memegang perutnya.

"kita akan menjaganya dan menyayanginya dengan setulus hati" ujar Kyuhyun dan keduanya hanya tersenyum menikmati kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa diutarakan dengan kata-kata.

.

.

_**At Cho's House**_

"SUNGGUH!?" teriak Leeteuk heboh begitu ia mendapat panggilan dari Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook yang kebetulan melintas jadi kaget sendiri karena teriakan cempreng sang kakak. Karena penasaran ia mendekati kakaknya yang tersenyum sumringah

"baiklah, _noona_ akan membuatkan makanan sehat untuk kalian" seru Leeteuk menutup telponnya.

"dari siapa?" tanya Ryeowook

"Kyuhyun, katanya Sungmin masuk rumah sakit" jelas Leeteuk yang membuat Ryeowook heran

"Sungmin masuk rumah sakit kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu. Kau senang dia sakit?" tanya Ryeowook tidak percaya

"Sungmin tidak sakit. Sungmin hamil!" jerit Leeteuk senang

"sungguh!? KYAAAA" teriak Ryeowook ikut senang dan mulai memeluk Leeteuk sambil melompat-lompat

Bagaimana mereka tidak senang, setelah sekian lama akhirnya keluarga Cho memiliki anggota keluarga baru.

"aku akan membuatkan mereka makanan. Sebentar lagi mereka sampai" seru Leeteuk yang diangguki Ryeowook

"sebentar lagi aku akan jadi tante" gumam Ryeowook mengikuti Leeteuk untuk membantu di dapur.

.

.

Sungmin turun dari mobil dengan hati-hati dibantu oleh Kyuhyun. jujur saja badanya saat ini sangat pegal, bukan karena ia sedang hamil tapi karena Kyuhyun membawa mobil dengan sangat pelan di bawah batas kecepatan, yang harusnya dari rumah sakit ke kediaman keluarga Cho bisa ditemput 15 menit jadi 1 jam! membuat Sungmin pegal karena harus duduk lama.

Tidak hanya itu yang membuat Sungmin kesal. Sikap Kyuhyun yang berlebihan ini agak mengganggunya.

"_Ya!_ aku ini orang hamil bukan orang cacat!" seru Sungmin kesal. Dia harus berjalan dituntun dengan Kyuhyun hanya untuk masuk rumah. Helloo.. Sungmin tidak selemah itu

"tapi, kau kan sedang hamil aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa" seru Kyuhyun membela diri

"aku tau, tapi kehamilanku ini kan tidak selemah itu. Dokter juga bilang kalau kehamilanku ini tergolong sangat kuat. Jadi biarkan aku jalan sendiri, _arra_?" mohon Sungmin

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Sungmin dan berjalan di belakangnya berjaga-jaga agar Sungmin tidak jatuh.

TOK TOK TOK

Cklek

"SELAMAT!" Teriak Leeteuk dan Ryeowook beserta pelayan di rumahnya begitu pintu rumah terbuka

"terima kasih atas sambutannya" seru Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar

Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang tersenyum atas perhatian yang ia dapatkan. "Sungmin-ah, selamat ya.. sebentar lagi kalian akan memiliki anak" ujar Ryeowook menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin

"_ne_.. _gomawo eonni_" seru Sungmin tulus tersenyum.

"ayo kita makan, tidak baik terus di depan pintu malam-malam" ajak Leeteuk membawa mereka masuk untuk menikmati hidangan khusus yang ia buat.

.

.

.

.

_**At kyumin's house**_

Sungmin menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Dia berjalan ke arah dapur untuk minum air, tapi belum sempat dia melangkah masuk ke dapur, bel pintu sudah berbunyi. Membuat ia bertanya-tanya, siapa gerangan orang yang datang pagi-pagi?

Cklek

"_eonni_?" ujar Sungmin agak heran melihat kedatangan Leeteuk pagi-pagi. Tumben sekali.

"aku pikir kau masih tidur, Kyuhyun mana? Apa dia masih tidur?" tanya Leeteuk sembari masuk ke dalam tanpa ijin.

"Kyuhyun sedang mandi, sebentar lagi juga turun. Ada apa _eonni_ datang pagi-pagi?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati

"apa aku tidak boleh datang. Aku ingin membuatkanmu sarapan sehat, ibu hamil itu harus makan-makanan sehat demi kesehatan bayi di dalam perutnya" seru Leeteuk mulai menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"kau harus menjaga pola makanmu, sering-seringlah bergerak jangan hanya tiduran. Dan kau juga harus minum susu ibu hamil. Kalian pasti belum membelinya kan? Tenang saja aku sudah membelinya" seru Leeteuk panjang lebar persis ibu mertua cerewet padahal dia kakak ipar Sungmin

"_ne.. gomawo eonni_" jawab Sungmin tersenyum tipis, dia merasa tersentuh dengan perhatian dari Leeteuk, ibunya saja tidak perhatian padanya.

"oh iya! Ada satu lagi yang penting" ujar Leeteuk menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya dan menatap Sungmin serius

"apa?" tanya Sungmin

"kau harus tidur di lantai 1. Ibu hamil tidak boleh naik turun tangga. Mengerti!" perintah Leeteuk yang dituruti Sungmin

"_ne.._ malam ini aku akan meminta Kyuhyun untuk memindahkan kamar kami" jawab Sungmin

"bagus! Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kyuhyun? lama sekali" tanya Leeteuk

"aku tidak tau, harusnya sih dia sudah turun. Aku akan memeriksanya dulu"

"eh! Tidak usah, biar aku saja"

Leeteuk mulai naik ke atas untuk mencari Kyuhyun. dia agak khawatir juga karena Kyuhyun terlalu lama.

Setelah berhasil masuk ke kamar kyumin, dia terkejut melihat Kyuhyun duduk bersender di depan kamar mandi dengan muka pucat

"Kyuhyun-ah.. kau kenapa? Katakan pada _noona_.. kau sakit?" tanya Leeteuk cemas dan mulai memeriksa suhu tubuh Kyuhyun. tidak panas.

"aku tidak tau. Setelah mandi perutku terasa mual tapi tidak ada yang bisa kukeluarkan" seru Kyuhyun lemah yang membuat Leeteuk makin khawatir

"ayo kita ke rumah sakit"

.

.

_**at hospital**_

dokter memasuki ruangannya setelah memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun dan dia langsung berhadapan dengan kakak dan istri Kyuhyun yang terlihat cemas.

"dokter bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia keracunan makanan?" tanya Leeteuk tanpa sempat memberi dokter kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"dia baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" jawab dokter santai

"tapi, kenapa dia terus merasa mual?" tanya Sungmin

"itu wajar untuk seorang suami yang akan menjadi ayah. Mungkin kau bisa bilang, suamimu itu terkena sindrom couvade. Sindrom ini seperti ibu hamil tetapi laki-laki yang mengalaminya" jelas dokter. "misalnya, _morning sickness_ yang biasa dialami ibu hamil jadi dialami oleh suaminya. Biar kutebak kau tidak mengalaminya kan?" lanjutnya bertanya pada Sungmin.

"tidak. Makanya aku tidak tau kalau aku hamil 4bulan" ujar Sungmin

"apa ada obatnya dok? Jika dia terus seperti itu, dia akan kekurangan cairan" tanya Leeteuk

"aku akan memberikan vitamin padanya. Biasanya ini akan hilang dengan sendirinya jadi agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, berikan vitamin ini agar dia tidak kehilangan nutrisi" seru dokter memberikan resep tersebut kepada Leeteuk.

"terima kasih dok" seru Sungmin membungkuk dengan hormat.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di bangsal memegangi perutnya. Dia terlihat lemah.

"aku kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun

"kau tidak apa-apa, kau hanya terkena _morning sickness_, penyakit ibu hamil. Sekarang _eonni_ sedang menebus obat untukmu" jawab Sungmin

"hah? Hh~ aku tidak menyangka akan mengalami ini. Tapi aku bersyukur" ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin bingung. Sakit kok bersyukur?

"bersyukur?"tanya Sungmin

"iya.. karena aku yang mengalami hal yang menyakitkan ini bukan kau. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa menderitanya dirimu harus mengalami _morning sickness_. Jadi lebih baik aku yang mengalaminya" seru Kyuhyun

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya, Kyuhyun memang selalu begini, selalu berhasil membuat Sungmin berbunga-bunga.

"kau baik sekali. Aku jadi makin cinta padamu" ujar Sungmin mengelus sayang kepala Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum malu dipuji oleh Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

_**At kyumin's house**_

Sungmin duduk di bangku santainya menikmati matahari pagi yang bersinar indah hari ini. Dia mengelus sayang perutnya yang sudah mulai bulan terlewati dengan penuh suka dan duka. Sungmin masih ingat betapa menderitanya Kyuhyun saat mengalami morning _sickness _dan itu berlangsung selama 3 bulan, baru akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Sungmin sempat menawarkan Kyuhyun untuk minum susu ibu hamil, karena ia berpikir susu ibu hamil kan diperuntukkan bagi ibu hamil yang kehilangan selera makan karena mual tapi selama Sungmin hamil, dia makan dengan lahap. Tapi, dia tidak jadi memberikannya karena nasehat dari Ryeowook yang mengatakan Kyuhyun itu laki-laki mana mungkin minum susu untuk perempuan walaupun dia mengalami gejala ibu hamil.

Tidak hanya itu, Sungmin tersenyum geli saat mengingat kejadian lucu waktu itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar bersikap seperti ibu hamil. Mengalami _mood swing_, selalu terbangun di waktu malam hanya untuk makan. Alhasil lihatlah sekarang, berat badannya naik! Tapi dia tetap mencintai Kyuhyunnya itu.

"ini untukmu" seru Kyuhyun memecahkan lamunan Sungmin

"terima kasih" seru Sungmin mengambil potongan buah melon yang disiapakan untuknya.

"apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Kyuhyun

"tidak ada, hanya masa-masa dimana kau terkena sindrom couvades" jawab Sungmin tersenyum geli

"Sungmin _noona_, jangan mengingat hal itu lagi. Kan aku sudah tidak begitu" rengek Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemberut.

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya memakan buah melon dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. Yang ditatap hanya bisa menelan ludah. Apa salahnya?

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau tidak merasa risih?" tanya Sungmin

"risih? Tidak, aku tidak merasa risih. Apa Sungmin _noona_ tidak suka dengan caraku berpakaian?" tanya Kyuhyun heran dan memperhatikan pakaiannya, dia sekarang memakai celana jeans dan kemeja pink. Seperti biasa.

"_aniya_. Maksudku adalah panggilanmu padaku" seru Sungmin

"hm? Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya aku selalu memanggilmu begitu?"

"nah itu dia! Kita ini sudah akan punya anak. Akan jadi ayah dan ibu. Dan kau masih memanggilku 'Sungmin _noona_', aku saja sudah memanggilmu Kyuhyun bukan dalang lagi" jawab Sungmin panjang lebar.

"tapi itu kan memang namaku. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa memanggil Sungmin _noona_ begitu"

"kalau begitu sekarang cobalah untuk merubahnya" minta Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"mm.. s-s-su-su-su-sung—Sungmin _noona_ aku tidak bisa" ujar Kyuhyun melas

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang, dia tidak boleh emosi, tidak baik untuk kehamilannya.

"baiklah., terserah dirimu saja!" jawab Sungmin ketus dan berdiri meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang panik karena Sungmin mulai marah.

"MINNIE!" teriak Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Sungmin dan berhasil membuat Sungmin berbalik. "aku bisa memanggilmu dengan Minnie kan?" lanjut

"tentu saja boleh. _Kajja_ kita masuk dan jangan lupa bawa buahnya" seru Sungmin tersenyum menunggu Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"aku mencintaimu" seru Kyuhyun.

"_nado_. Oh iya, besok aku akan ke café" seru Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun menggandeng tangannya masuk ke rumah.

"baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu setelah pulang kerja" jawab Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

_**At moobit cafe**_

"Heechul-ah, berikan aku semangkuk es krim ukuran jumbo ya" pesan Sungmin begitu sampai di café kesukaannya itu.

Mendapat perintah dari _eonni_ kesayangannya, dia langsung melesat ke dapur untuk membuat pesanan Sungmin. Zhoumi dan Hankyung memilih untuk mendekati Sungmin yang duduk di dekat jendela.

"_noona_, kau terlihat semakin cantik, apa ini efek kehamilanmu?" tanya Zhoumi

"gombalanmu itu tidak bermutu zhou" seru Sungmin memeletkan lidahnya ke Zhoumi.

"apa _noona_ baik-baik saja? Sudah hampir melahirkan kan?" tanya Hankyung yang melihat kehamilan Sungmin semakin besar.

"iya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku berharap dia akan lahir dengan selamat" ujar Sungmin mengelus perutnya sayang.

"tapi.. _noona_, kau kan sudah mau melahirkan kenapa masih berkeliaran? Aku sempat berpikir jangan-jangan anakmu akan seperti dirimu" seru Zhoumi menatap penuh selidik.

"memangnya aku kenapa?!" tanya Sungmin mulai merasa kembali diejek Zhoumi

"sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar. Dan kau zhou! Jangan menyulut emosi Sungmin _eonni_! Kau mau mati di tanganku? Sana kembali bekerja!" seru Heechul yang membawakan semangkuk eskrim pesanan Sungmin.

"terima kasih" seru Sungmin bersiap memakan eskrim yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu.

"_eonni_, aku kembali bekerja dulu ya. sedang banyak pelanggan, aku tidak yakin dua _troublemaker_ itu akan bekerja dengan benar" pamit Heechul yang diangguki Sungmin

Sungmin menikmati setiap suapan demi suapan eskrim sampai-sampai ia hampir menghabiskan semuanya, ia siap dengan suapan ke 15 sampai sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"ibu hamil tidak baik makan eskrim banyak-banyak"

Sungmin segera menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang berani mengganggu ketenangannya.

"oppa!" jerit Sungmin langsung berdiri dari duduknya,

Siwon tersenyum dan memberikan Sungmin pelukan hangat. Pelukan yang tidak pernah Sungmin rasakan sejak ia menikah dengan Kyuhyun karena Siwon harus segera berangkat keluar negeri.

"kapan oppa kembali? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" omel Sungmin kembali duduk

"aku ingin memberimu kejutan. Aku sempat ke rumahmu tapi katanya kau sedang kesini" seru Siwon mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Sungmin.

"apa oppa baik-baik saja? Tidak sakit kan?" tanya Sungmin. dia sangat merindukan Siwon. Siwon sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri.

"aku baik-baik saja. Harusnya kau memperhatikan dirimu sendiri. kau tidak boleh makan es krim lagi. Sudah cukup banyak!" omel Siwon menarik mangkuk eskrim Sungmin dan mulai menghabiskan sisanya.

"_ya!_ oppa! Aku kan sudah lama tidak makan eskrim" kesal Sungmin dan hanya dibalas senyum oleh Siwon.

"Minnie!" panggil Kyuhyun yang baru memasuki moobit café

"Kyuhyun-ah!" teriak Sungmin melambaikan tangannya agar Kyuhyun bisa menemukannya.

Begitu melihat keberadaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menghampirinya dan ia cukup terkejut dengan seseorang yang duduk bersama Sungmin.

"Siwon? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Siwon

"iya, aku baru saja sampai. Apa kau menjemputnya?" tanya Siwon

"iya, kami akan makan malam keluarga. apa kau mau ikut?"

"ah tidak usah,aku masih ingin berbicara dengan Heechul, Hankyung, dan Zhoumi"

"oh baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya"

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin untuk pulang setelah sebelumnya Sungmin memeluk Siwon untuk pamitan.

Selepas kyumin pergi, Heechul, Hankyung dan Zhoumi menghampiri Siwon.

"aku merindukan oppaa!" seru Heechul memeluk Siwon dan juga dibalas oleh Siwon.

"kami sangat merindukanmu _hyung_. Kau seperti melupakan kami di luar negeri sana" seru Hankyung.

"maaf aku sangat sibuk disana. Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Siwon

"tentu saja, bahkan café ini semakin ramai _hyung_! Ini semua berkat aku!" seru Zhoumi pede dan mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari Heechul.

"oppa sudah bertemu Sungmin _eonni_ kan?" tanya Heechul

"iya, dia terlihat bahagia" ujar Siwon

"hh~ aku tetap merasa _eonni_ lebih cocok dengan Siwon oppa" seru Heechul dan Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya

"hei, kau tidak boleh begitu. Kan kasihan Kyuhyun _hyung_" seru Hankyung dan Heechul kali ini tidak mendebat lagi.

"_hyung_, apa kau sudah punya pacar? Apa kau tidak bisa _move on _dari Sungmin _noona_?" tanya Zhoumi

"hmm… bagaimana kalau kalian tunggu saja undangan pernikahanku?" jawab Siwon membuat ketiga _dongsaeng_nya membulatkan mata.

.

.

.

.

_**At kyumin's house**_

Kyuhyun selesai membereskan barang bawaan untuk persalinan Sungmin yang sebentar lagi akan tiba. Dia menghampiri Sungmin yang duduk di sofa sambil memejamkan mata.

"aku sudah selesai mengepak barang-barang yang akan kita bawa. Kira-kira kapan ya kau akan melahirkan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang ikut duduk di samping Sungmin

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya karena tidak mendapat respon apa-apa dari Sungmin. dia menatap Sungmin yang berkeringat.

"kyu, aku rasa kita akan membawanya sekarang" jawab Sungmin terengah-engah

"hah? Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"karena aku sekarang akan melahirkan" seru Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit di perutnya

"MWOOO!? Apa yang harus aku lakukan" tanya Kyuhyun panik

"siapkan mobilnya!" teriak Sungmin kesal. Sempat-sempatnya Kyuhyun bertindak bodoh di saat genting begini.

.

.

**At seoul hospital**

Kyuhyun berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu operasi. Dokter mengatakan Sungmin harus melahirkan secara sesar karena pinggulnya kecil sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuk melahirkan normal.

Tapi mau itu sesar atau normal. Kyuhyun hanya berharap Sungmin dan anaknya baik-baik saja.

Lampu ruang operasi yang tadinya menyala sekarang mati menandakan operasi telah selesai dilakukan dan Kyuhyun semakin dag dig dug menanti dokter keluar

Begitu dokter keluar Kyuhyun dan kedua kakaknya menghampiri dokter Kang.

"bagaimana dok? Mereka baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kyuhyun

"laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Leeteuk

"sehat kan dok? Tidak ada cacat?" tanya Ryeowook

"selamat tuan Cho, anda sekarang menjadi ayah. mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Bayinya laki-laki dan semuanya sempurna tanpa cacat. Kami akan memindahkan nyonya Cho ke kamar rawat, anda bisa menunggunya disana" jelas dokter panjang lebar menjawab semua pertanyaan keluarga Cho

Kyuhyun memegan erat tangan Sungmin yang masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat bius. Dia sangat bangga memiliki Sungmin yang sangat tangguh. Dia pasti akan menjadi ibu yang hebat untuk anak-anak mereka.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat senyum Kyuhyun.

"apa bayinya baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin begitu ia sadar sepenuhnya.

"dia baik-baik saja. Kita punya anak laki-laki yang sangat tampan" seru Kyuhyun mencium punggung tangan Sungmin.

"benarkah? Syukurlah.." seru Sungmin lega, dia sempat khawatir anaknya tidak akan selamat.

"kau yang terhebat dan akan selalu jadi yang terhebat" puji Kyuhyun tulus

"apa kau sudah memikirkan namanya?" tanya Sungmin antusisas

"sudah. Kau pasti akan suka" ujar Kyuhyun

"hmm.. awas saja ya kalau tidak bagus! Aku tidak mau namanya seperti dalang. Akan kutarik rambutmu" ancam Sungmin dengan nada bercanda

"haha… aku memberinya nama.. Cho Minhyun" seru Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar bersama dengan Sungmin

.

.

.

.

_**The End**_

.

.

.

.

a/n :

hollaaa…. Lama tidak berjumpa, sepertinya fic ini mulai terbengkalai hahaha tapi author berusaha untuk menyelesaikan semua fic author yang belum kelar.

Tapi.. mohon bersabar yaa dan maaf banget kalau lama, soalnya author lagi ngurusin skripsi nih. Huhu jadi ga sempet mikirin ff deh. Tapi kalau ada waktu luang author sempetin buat lanjutin ficnya.. okeey?

Mohon doanya. Semoga author cepet lulus dan dapat kerja.

_Special thanks to readers, new readers and silent readers_

_Last word review please.._


End file.
